


Iron kisses and Spider bites

by TropicOfCapricorn



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Peter Parker, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Protective Tony Stark, Starker, Top Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 18:19:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14699661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TropicOfCapricorn/pseuds/TropicOfCapricorn
Summary: Just a pwp about Peter and Tony :)





	Iron kisses and Spider bites

**Author's Note:**

> A short pwp fic about Peter and Tony, it's the first one i've written and I hope you enjoy :)
> 
> Please leave any constructive critisism in the comments with suggestions for other things i should write and anything you liked about this fic
> 
> Thank you for reading :)

They had been sat on the sofa watching some film on the huge LED In Tony’s living room when Peter had stopped watching the film and instead had opted to watch Tony out of the corner of his eye. He’d been so enraptured by the man that he hadn’t noticed that Tony had paused the film and was smirking. ‘Whatcha’ looking at kid?’ he’d asked finally turning to try and meet his eyes, and Peter could hear the amusement in his voice and he blushed. He stuttered through his excuse, but Tony didn’t buy it instead he shuffled closer to the boy and put an arm down before leaning into him. Peter felt his face get even hotter and knew that his blush must be visible to Tony even in the dark. Peter and Tony had been together for a few months now, but Peter still got embarrassed by the older man when he paid close attention to him, still became flustered whenever his name left Tony’s mouth. He decided to be bold and so instead of coming up with a response to Tony’s clearly rhetorical question he quickly leaned forward and planted a kiss on Tony’s lips. Tony responded quickly pulling Peter onto his lap hands placed firmly on his arse massaging gently, deepening the kiss. Peter felt a hand stray from his arse and instead move to gently rest over his crotch, covering his already hardening dick. ‘Is this Ok?’ Tony asked, Peter through his head back and said yes making sure that Tony had heard him, the man was very cautious of how he treated Peter due to their age difference, even though Peter was legal. Tony began rubbing through Peter’s trousers and in response Peter began to tentatively grind down on Tony feeling the older man’s hard on as well. ‘Wait’ he said panting and Tony immediately stopped. ‘Is everything alright?’ he asked quietly looking the boy in the eye ‘Um yeah..’ Peter said breathlessly, his face was getting warmer in anticipation of the question he had ‘Can we do more?’ he whispered, barely audible. ‘You mean you want to?’ Even Tony was dancing around the question. ‘Can we have sex?’ he murmured looking away from the man. Desperate to avoid eye contact after what he’d just said. ‘Are you sure? Are you really sure you want this Peter?’ Tony asked, Peter could hear the man struggling for composure but beneath that there was a mix of lust but mostly concern, Peter nodded cupping the mans face and looking at him directly now. ‘Alright’ Tony said a small smile on his face as he leaned up to kiss Peter’s cheek, ‘But we’re not doing it here, and if you want me to stop just say so, don’t hold back, or if I’m doing something you don’t like let me know and I’ll stop’ Tony was rambling now out of concern for his young lover but Peter just nodded before shutting him up with a kiss, a few moments later Tony had taken him by his hand and was leading him to his bedroom.

They’d both gone in silence Peter letting himself be taken up, the anticipation building.  
Tony held Peter’s hand in his, the whole was to his room he opened the door and still didn’t let go instead he just pulled Peter in before closing it behind them and they approached the bed. Peter was nervous and embarrassed, but he knew that this was something he wanted and when Tony urged him onto the bed he did so without question he laid on his back and tensed as Tony knelt over him and leant down to kiss him. ‘Are you ok Peter?’ he asked concern in his voice. Peter smiled ‘I want this, I promise, I’m just nervous or something I guess’ Tony smiled back ‘Well let’s do something to make you more comfortable then’. That made Peter relax slightly but what helped the most was when Tony leaned the whole way down and began to kiss Peter, gently first and then more passionately opening his mouth against Peters and rubbing his tongue against his lips the boy opened up and returned the gesture they continued for a while until Peter had relaxed under Tony’s touch and was panting at some point he’d wrapped his legs around Tony’s waist and now had his arms around the older man’s neck Tony pulled away but Peter tried to follow the man up causing Tony to chuckle. He sat up but didn’t get off the boy he reached for Peter’s zipper and Peter groaned quietly. His legs were still wrapped around Tony’s waist, but he dropped them so that the man could pull his trousers off and at the same time he yanked his shirt off over his head. Tony pulled Peter up to kneel in front of him and the boy took the initiative and started unbuttoning his shirt before pushing it off Tony shoulders and Tony continued to shake it off as Peter moved to unbuckle and unzip his trousers. Tony shuffled away and finished pulling off his trousers and underwear before laying on back on the bed head resting on some propped-up pillows. Peter looked at him for a few moments before realising what he should do and slowly getting onto Tony’s lap. His face was flushed and warm and he didn’t know where to look, it wasn’t as if Tony hadn’t seen him naked before, but this was in a different context he was making himself vulnerable in a different way. Tony reached for Peter’s dick and gave it a few strokes before smearing the leaking pre-cum around the head before taking his hand away.

Tony slid his hands along Peter’s thighs trailing them up and down resulting in a spread of goose-bumps rising on the boy’s legs, the boy was sat atop him and looked down upon the man. The silence stretched on between them and the only thing that could be heard were soft pants from Tony and Peter’s even softer moans. They were sparse but whenever one slipped out of his parted lips Tony felt a shot of pride that he’d made that happen, he was causing the pleasure that made those moans to slip out and that was quite possibly the most arousing thing about the situation. Tony kept one hand resting on Peter’s thigh but slipped the other up to grip his waist and guide him up and down. The boy was moving slowly in shallow thrusts, it was good but almost a punishing pace for the older man. He wanted the experience to be good for Peter since it was his first time.

Peter was panting now, his mouth hung open and his red lips gave way to moans that had gotten progressively louder since they’d begun. His eyes were glazed over and welling with tears. Tony knew that feeling, when you felt so good it was hard to bear and you just needed more. It was exactly what Peter asked for when Tony thrust his hips up gently to meet the boy on his way down. Originally Tony had been laid flat on his back head slightly raised by the pillows whilst Peter sat atop him hands placed on Tony’s chest but they’d shuffled and Tony was now sat upright, Peter was still sat on his lap but now his arms were wrapped around Tony’s shoulders his head buried in the older man’s neck. Peter was getting close, his pants were becoming shallower and faster, warming Tony’s neck. Tony was nearing his limit as well he couldn’t keep going for much longer and so he took a hand from Peter’s waist and wrapped it around the boy’s cock giving it a few teasing strokes before slipping into a slow rhythm to match his slow thrusts into the boy, his hand gripped tightly so that Peter would get what he needed and the effect was almost immediate. His hips started to jerk unevenly unsure weather to continue moving up and down on Tony’s cock or thrust into his hand the boy’s movements became disjointed and desperate as he searched for release. Tony kissed Peter’s neck, sucking slightly, ‘Look at me Peter’ Tony growled softly the boy followed his instructions and looked deep into Tony’s eyes tears flowing freely now at how good he felt. Tony continued in gentle measured thrusts even though his body was screaming at him to go harder and faster. Within moments of beginning to stroke Peter’s cock the boy came, cum splattering over both his and Tony’s chests, his jerky movements causing Tony to follow suit and so both finished whilst staring into each other’s eyes Peter with a load moan and Tony with a growl. Peter didn’t get off Tony straight away and the older man made no effort to move him, instead opting to look up at the boy and take him in. The way he’d become flushed the blush on his neck across his cheeks and nose and even the tips of his ears. His lips looked soft and red, slightly swollen from heated kisses. His brown eyes were still glazed over and there were a few streaks down his face from the tears that had slid down during his orgasm. Suddenly something in Peter snapped and he realised he was just sitting atop Tony and gazing into nothing whilst the man admired him his eyes widened but instead of running away he buried his head back in Tony’s neck. The older man chuckled and slid his hands round to grip Peter’s arse and gently massage his cheeks whilst the boy huffed into his neck.


End file.
